


Istirahat Beli Indomie, Will You Go To Prom With Me?

by modzarellahunt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, CAPTAIN SQUAD, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, Prom, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzarellahunt/pseuds/modzarellahunt
Summary: Prom tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, Daichi bingung gimana caranya mengajak Sugawara ke prom.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Istirahat Beli Indomie, Will You Go To Prom With Me?

Daichi mengagetkan ketiga sahabatnya dengan menjatuhkan kota makanannya ke meja kantin yang sedang mereka tempati, membuat Oikawa, Kuroo dan Bokuto serentak melihat kearahnya. “Alay” ucap Oikawa, Daichi hanya terkekeh, Ia lalu duduk di bangku kosong disebelah Oikawa.

“Selebaran prom mau dibagiin sekarang, kalian udah dapat kencan?” tanya Daichi sambil membuka tutup kotak bekalnya, Ia membawa nasi goreng dengan suiran ayam, Bokuto tanpa basa-basi menyendokkan nasi goreng untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Ia mendapat tatapan sinis dari Daichi.

“Gue paling ngajak Tsukki, ini pertama kalinya buat dia, dan terakhir kalinya buat gue. It’s gonna be special” Kuroo senyum-senyum sendiri, “jijik, memang ini film?” balas Oikawa, “gue udah janji sih sama adek kelas 11 itu, semoga dia masih mau dah” lanjutnya, Oikawa menyeruput teh esnya, “kalau dia gamau, ya, gue tinggal cari yang lain. Gampang” Ia membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya, “dih, kenapa dah ada yang suka sama orang sampah kayak lu” dengus Kuroo, “sembarangan.”

“Iwaizumi?” tanya Daichi.

“Udah ada pacar, lupa kawan. Gitu deh, malas gue ngomongin dia.”

Daichi mengangguk mengertii, “Bokuto sama siapa?” tanya Daichi, baru sadar Bokuto yang biasanya paling berisik jadi lebih diam hari ini, “gak sama Akaashi?”  
Detik itu juga Kuroo menjitak Daichi, “Daichi lu ngapa hah?!” bisik Oikawa, Daichi merengut, “apa sih? Gue kan nanya-“

Oh, iya.  
Mereka putus seminggu lalu.  
Daichi baru inget.

“Oh, iya, sorry, Bo, gue ga maksud” Daichi menepuk bahu Bokuto, duh, bakalan susah kalau Bokuto tiba-tiba galau. “HAHAHA, SANTAI AJA KALI!” balas Bokuto, suaranya mengagetkan seisi kantin, “gue udah gapapa, we ended it for good, gue respek sama keputusannya Akaashi” jawab Bokuto riang.

Ketiga temannya bernapas lega, bersyukur Bokuto sudah membaik, karena tiga hari yang lalu Ia melempari jendela kamar Kuroo dengan batu, pada pukul dua malam, mengajaknya untuk kabur keluar kota.

“Ayo Kuroo! Untuk memulai hidup baru!” ucapnya. Kuroo pada awalnya ingin membiarkan Bokuto, tapi, saat Ia melihat Bokuto dengan mobil dan persiapan penuh, Kuroo menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke rumah dan membicarakan ini lebih lanjut.

Oke, kembali ketopik.

“Tahun ini kayaknya gue gak ikutan, mau ngegame aja dah dirumah” ucap Bokuto, baru saja Oikawa akan protes, tapi pembicaraan mereka terpotong saat si kembar mendatangi meja mereka, “misi, mau bagiin selebaran” ucap yang pirang. 

Kuroo dan Oikawa menatap satu sama lain dan salung bertukar senyuman, “duh, dek, sombong banget sih sama kakak kelas, jadi takut deh sama anak osis yang sekarang. Perasaan kita dulu ga gitu-gitu amat, iya gak, Oi?” Kuroo dan Oikawa paling hobi menggoda junior mereka, terutama jika jiwa-jiwa ribut para junior itu tersulut, merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi mereka.

Apalagi isengin si kembar pembuat onar, Atsumu Miya dan Osamu Miya. Paling seru dah.

“Iya, nih, Kuroo, senyumnya sama sekali gaada, yang ramah dong dek, aku jadi meragukan osis tahun ini nih” Kuroo dan Oikawa sama-sama tertawa melihat Atsumu dan Osamu yang mulai kesal, Bokuto hanya tertawa pelan sedangkan Daichi memutar mata malas. Atsumu malah berdeham dan mulai tersenyum manis, “ini ya, kakak-kakak selebaran promnya, dibaca ya kak, semoga kakak-kakak semua pada datang ya” nadanya ceria, tapi entah kenapa auranya mematikan, makin senang Kuroo dan Oikawa dibuatnya.  
“Makasih ya, Osamu, Atsumu, maafin Kuroo sama Oikawa ya, dua-duanya memang gaada akhlak” balas Daichi, muka kesal si kembar langsung menghilang, “e-eh, iya kak Daichi, lanjut dulu, ya” pamit Osamu, menarik Atsumu yang masih saja menatap Kuroo dan Oikawa kesal.

“Lu pada apa-apaan sih? Mereka kerja keras, lho, buat ini. Gue sama Shimizu masih mantau mereka, kok” omel Daichi kepada kedua temannya, “santai, bro, si kembar tau kok itu bercandaan” balas Bokuto, Oikawa membaca selebarannya, “temanya alice in the wonderland? Lucu juga, pakai kostum gitu?” Oikawa menoleh pada Daichi, “hm? Oh, enggak kok. Itu ada dibawah dresscode-nya” Daichi menunjuk pada tulisan dresscode, Oikawa mengangguk, Kuroo merebut selebarannya dari tangan Oikawa.  
“Lah? Katanya mau ngundang Reality Club buat musik? Kok gak jadi?” protes Kuroo, “ih, serius? Gue mau foto sama Fathia Izzati padahal” Bokuto ikut-ikutan melihat selebaran prom itu, “Sekolah maunya ngeluarin duit lebih untuk venue, padahal Akaashi, Nishinoya, sama Kozume, sampai debat panjang sama kepsek, tapi tetep, dia kekeuh” Daichi mengangkat bahu, “mau gimana lagi? Jadinya kita make bandnya Semi Eita.”

“Oh, gapapa deh, gue sering lihat bandnya Semi manggung, mereka juga bagus kok, udah ngeluarin beberapa single juga” Bokuto manggut-manggut, “oh, iya. Lu ke prom nanti sama siapa, Dai?” Bokuto menatapnya penasaran, Oikawa dan Kuroo juga ikut menatapnya. “Biasa aja liatinnya” desis Daichi, membuat ketiga temannya terkekeh.

Daicbi mengangkat bahu “Gatau sih, awalnya mau ngajak Suga, tapi, gosipnya, Suga udah ngajak Shimizu” jawab Daichi, Oikawa terlihat yang paling kaget mendengar jawaban Daichi, “gosip dari mana itu? Shimizu sama Suga udah putus setahun yang lalu, gak mungkin Suga ngajak dia ke prom, dan juga, kalau memang benar, kenapa gue gatau?” omelnya panjang, “iya, bro, lu cuma bisa percaya sama gosip dari Oikawa, paling bener udah” Kuroo menambahkan, Oikawa memberinya hati ala korea langsung dibalas dengan gestur tangan yang sama oleh Kuroo.

“Tanya aja sama orangnya langsung” ucap Bokuto, dan seperti takdir, kebetulan Sugawara baru saja memasuki kantin bersama si ketua osis, Akaashi Keiji. Daichi menyumpal mulut Bokuto dengan kerupuk karena Ia tahu, satu alfabet saja keluar dari mulut Bokuto setelah ini pasti akan sangat berbahaya.

“Sugawara! Sini deh!” malah Kuroo yang memanggil cowok berambut silver itu, Sugawara mengangkat alisnya, Ia berbicara sebentar dengan Akaashi, mereka tampaknya berdebat, lalu Sugawara malah menarik Akaashi bersamanya.

“Kenapa, Kuroo?” tanya Sugawara, Daichi ingin rasanya berubah menjadi butiran nasi goreng. “Suga beneran ngajak Shimizu ke prom?” tanya Oikawa langsung, Sugawara mengernyitkan dahi bingung, “hm? Gosip darimana itu?” Oikawa menyikut tulang rusuk Daichi saat mendengar jawaban Sugawara “gue belum ngajak siapa-siapa malah, kalian sendiri bakalan bareng siapa?” tanya dia balik.

“Gue sama cowok gue, Bokuto, Oikawa, Daichi paling gak datang karena jomblo, ahahaha” ledek Kuroo, “jomblo gimana? Banyak nih yang antre buat datang bareng gue!” balas Oikawa.

“ehm- Kouta-, maksudnya, kak Bokuto, beneran gak datang?” Akaashi sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulut, menatap Bokuto, “belum tau, gak tau mau datang sama siapa” jawab Bokuto, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas teh es yang dia aduk-aduk menggunakan sedotan, Akaashi hanya diam lalu mengangguk.

“Daichi bareng siapa?” tanya Sugawara, Daichi hanya diam, sibuk makan nasi goreng, “Dai, ditanyain” Oikawa menggoyangkan bahunya, “eh, gue belum tau juga sama siapa” balas Daichi. Sugawara mengangguk, “gue masih kosong sih, hehe” Sugawara tersenyum menampakkan giginya. Senyuman Sugawara yang seperti itu dimata Daichi seperti senyuman malaikat, it took your breathe away. Setelah itu Sugawara dan Akaashi pamit, melanjutkan perjalanan awal mereka.

“Lu sadar kan kalau itu kode, bro?” tanya Kuroo, “lu nanya ke siapa?” Bokuto bertanya kembali, “lu berdua, geblek. Sugawara jelas-jelas ngasih kode ke Daichi kalau dia minta diajakin, dan Akaashi jelas-jelas minta lu datang, Bo, masa harus gue perjelas, sih?!” ujar Kuroo panjang.

“Sabar Kur, kedua teman kita ini emang agak tolol kalau masalah cinta-cintaan” ledek Oikawa.

Daichi menatap ketiga temannya itu dengan serius, membuat Kuroo, Oikawa dan Bokuto sedikit berdigik melihat mata cokelat Daichi, “senyumannya kayak malaikat, astaga…” Daichi mengusap mukanya, “kayak, kalau lu masuk surga, senyum Sugawara yang pertama kali lu liat, yakin deh gue.”  
“Iya, kalau lu masuk neraka baru senyum Oikawa yang lu liat” tambah Kuroo, “sialan, kalau senyuman gue neraka lu apa hah? Neraka jahannam?” balas Oikawa lagi, “jangan berantem bego, ntar dipanggil pak botak lagi lu berdua” tegur Bokuto. 

“Dai, lu harus banget ngajakin Sugawara, berani dikit dong! Lu ngehardik anak pramuka lancar banget, pas ketemu gebetan langsung ciut” ledek Kuroo, diiringi gelak tawa Oikawa dan Bokuto, “ya, beda lah, kalau ada Suga gue langsung gugup gitu, malu…” Daichi berasalan, “gue kalau jadi anak kelas 10, liat kakak pramukanya aslinya begini, gue tampar” cemooh Bokuto.

“Beda Bo, gue harus bisa membedakan persona professional, dan persona pribadi gue.”

Serentak ketiga temannya langsung menyoraki Daichi, “alay bener. Pokoknya, lu harus ngajak dia, Dai, kasian Sugawara, dia udah ngarep diajakin, lu nya malah maju mundur” ucap Oikawa. Bel berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat, mereka berempat segera mengahabiskan makanan mereka, lalu kembali ke kelas masing-masing. 

Daichi menyempatkan untuk mampir ke lokernya dahulu sebelum masuk kelas, Ia mengambil beberapa buku, berkaca sebentar untuk merapikan rambutnya, setelah merasa puas, Ia menutup pintu lokernya. 

“ASTAGA!” teriak Daichi, Ia kaget karena Kozume Kenma, si sekretaris osis berdiri disebelahnya, bersandar pada pintu loker Ojiro Aran yang terletak tepat disebelah kanan loker Daichi. Kozume hanya memainkan ponselnya, “abis ini ada kelas gak Dai? Sibuk gak?” tanya Kozume, matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya. Daichi masih memulihkan diri dari jantungnya, “hah?”. Kozume memutar matanya, Ia menyimpan ponselnya, lalu menatap Daichi, “Ada rapat mendadak, lu diminta datang sama pak botak, gatau kenapa, dia emang gak jelas” ucap Kozume, Daichi mengangguk, mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ruang osis.

Prom tinggal 10 hari lagi dan kayaknya dia bakalan super sibuk selama 10 hari terakhir.  
\---

Bener dong, seminggu ini dia sibuk terus.

Mulai dari urusan klub, urusan osis, urusan sekolah, urusan les, rasanya semesta gak akan ngasih Daichi kesempatan untuk ketemu Sugawara, pernah beberapa kali dia berusaha ngobrol atau sekedar ketemu sama Suga, pasti ada aja halangannya, mulai dari anak-anak kelas 11 yang ngerecokin dia, sampai Sugawara sendiri yang kelihatannya menghindar dari Daichi.

“Gimana? udah berhasil?” tanya Kuroo saat mereka sama-sama keluar dari kelas, Daichi hanya bisa menghela napas, “gaakan kejadian kayaknya, prom tiggal 3 hari lagi dan gue gaada kesempatan ngomong sama Suga sedikit pun” mereka berdua berjalan kearah loker Daichi sebelum menuju kantin, saat Daichi membuka lokernya ada sepucuk surat terbang dari lokernya, untung saja Daichi dengan sigap menangkapnya.

“Surat apaan tuh?” tanya Kuroo, Daichi menggeleng tidak tahu, Ia lalu membukanya dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

Sawamura Daichi!  
When you hear your favorite song playing from the school radio, meet me at the volley gym, okay?  
See you there!  
-SK.

“Memang hari ini jadwal radio sekolah?” Daichi berpaling pada Kuroo, “iya, hari ini kan hari kamis, lu kenal orang yang inisialnya SK?” tanya Kuroo, Daichi lagi-lagi menggeleng, “rasanya gak, apa gue cek sekarang aja ya ke gym voli?” tanya Daichi lagi, Kuroo menggeleng, “ikutin aja kata suratnya, siapa tau beneran.”  
Dan beneran dong, tiba-tiba lagu favorit Daichi diputar saat itu juga, “Wih, mantap juga, yuk lah kita cek, Dai” Kuroo menarik Daichi menuju gym voli. Jujur, Daichi gak berekspetasi apa-apa, palingan anak-anak tim voli lagi iseng, atau ini kerjaan tolol Bokuto sama Oikawa. 

Makanya, saat Daichi membuka pintu gym voli dan menghidupkan lampunya, Ia sangat kaget melihat Sugawara berdiri ditengah-tengah gym, “wah, lu datang juga!” ucapnya. Daichi terperangah, Ia berjalan memasuki gym dan mendekat Sugawara, “Suga, kenapa manggil gue?” tanyanya, Suga hanya tersenyum manis, la menunjuk kekanannya, disana ada teman-teman Daichi dan teman-teman Sugawara yang memegangi baliho besar bertuliskan, Istirahat beli Indomie, will you go to prom with me?

“Daichi” panggil Sugawara, Daichi menutupi pipinya yang memerah dengan tangan saat Sugawara memberikannya buket bunga, “gimana?” tanya Sugawara. Daichi hanya diam, tidak tau mau menjawab apa, “sampai segininya…” ucap Daichi pelan, Sugawara hanya tertawa, “hehe, gak bisa tanpa bantuan yang lain lho, jawab dong, kasian pada nunggu.”  
Daichi mengangguk pelan, “how can I say no?” Sugawara tertawa senang lalu memeluknya.

Kozume, Akaashi, Hinata, Oikawa, dan Bokuto menyoraki mereka berdua dari atas, Kuroo sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Daichi dan memvideokan semuanya. “Rupanya lu pada sengkokolan sama Suga, ya, gue kira amang gue aja yang kurang beruntung gabisa ngajak Suga” dengus Daichi pada teman-temannya.  
“Kata kak Oikawa, kak Daichi ragu-ragu terus, liatnya gregetan!” celetuk Hinata, “Hinata jangan cepuuu, nanti aku yang dibunuh Daichi!” balas Oikawa.  
“Tapi, iya, Dai, kamu ragu-ragu, jadinya aku yang duluan, deh, hehe” ucap Sugawara.  
“ujung-ujungnya kita kan tetap ke prom bareng, I’m glad you asked me first.”  
"iya, karena lo penakut."  
"Sugaaa."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, kudos and comment are really appreciated :D  
> Also, this is my first fic on ao3, please bare with me, im still figuring things out :'D  
> say hi to me on twitter @VELVETH4NDR !!


End file.
